


A New Beginning

by VestalDestroyer



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, keithguspl2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestalDestroyer/pseuds/VestalDestroyer
Summary: Spectra knows that this had to happen sooner or later. Zenoheld is defeated, the Alternative is destroyed, and yet he feels like his biggest battle didn't even start. Now that everything's over and peace had been restored, he has to take care of his worst enemy: his crush on a certain blue-haired subordinate of his.Day 1 and 2 of KeithGus Prompt list 2020 - Date / Post-Canon
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out about this event and how could I call Spectra and Gus my OTP if I didn't participate, so here's my first contribution! They need more fluffy one-shots anyway, and this is a perfect opportunity.
> 
> Thanks to @witchygredhead on Twitter for creating this and GizaMatox for letting me find out!

Spectra knows that this had to happen sooner or later. Zenoheld is defeated, the Alternative is destroyed, and yet he feels like his biggest battle didn't even start. Now that everything's over and peace had been restored, he has to take care of his worst enemy: his crush on a certain blue-haired subordinate of his.

During all that chaos, he tried his best to keep their relationship strictly professional. Luckily, he was a master at keeping a straight face (the mask helped), even when his thoughts were anything but straight. He was focused on his goal, but in the back of his mind, there was always this tiny voice in the back of his head, reminding him that there is a literal god of beauty right at his side.

_Look at him. Just look at him. I know you want to. Look into his gorgeous eyes. Brush your hand through that soft hair. Boop that cute pointy nose. Cup that pretty face. Swipe your thumb over those delicious-looking lips. Run your hands over that artistically sculpted body. Touch his-_

Okay, okay, let's cut it off right there. We get it.

So as you can see, dear reader, Spectra is head over heels in love with Gus. Despite his best effort to stay "just colleagues", they shared moments that deepened their bond further. Be it when they worked together against the royal family, in the warehouse on Earth, when they lived alone together for like a year when they cut their ties with the Vexos, or when Gus was presumed dead and then returned to save him. 

They became what Keith would've called friends. But Spectra's affection ran much deeper than that. And as they were on their way back to Vestal from the last battle, he realized... What now?

He doesn't want to part ways with Gus. He'd rather die, in fact, because his life without Gus would be so empty and boring, he doesn't even want to imagine it. On the other hand... 

Imagining Gus next to him in his lab back home, in a white lab coat and with a happy smile is so easy and natural. 

He knows that he just has to ask. Gus would do anything for him. But that is a privilege he doesn't want to use, not for this. It would be an abuse of his position. A position which he actually no longer has. He's not the leader of anything at the moment, and Gus is his former partner at best. If Spectra wants to stay with Gus, he needs to form a relationship outside of work between them.

He needs to ask him out on a date.

Yes, that seems to be the only logical option. But how does one even do that? Spectra has never had any form of social life. He never sought contact that wasn't necessary. But if there is anything necessary for his survival right now, it's contact with Gus. Preferably mouth on mouth.

“Um... Master Spectra?” 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the subject of his affection take a seat next to him on the stairs, a bit further away from the Resistance members. His voice is quiet and he's looking down on his feet, just like me. Neither of us dares to look up.

“You don't have to call me that, Gus. I'm not your master anymore,” he sighs before he can think about it. That is the thing with Gus: he makes Spectra drop all his walls and speak out of his heart.

“Which is why I'm free to call you whatever I want,” Gus retorts without missing a beat. But then, he adds softly: “So... is there something you'd like me to call you?”

Spectra's heart melts. Gus is too sweet for him.

“Just Spectra is fine,” he smiles a little.

“Spectra,” Gus tastes the word and a shiver runs down Spectra's spine. “I can get used to that.”

Spectra doubts his own ability to adapt to this, though. His heart is beating wildly, blood rushes to his cheeks. Nope. This is too much.

He takes a moment to calm down a little before trying a leading question.

“Do you have any plans for when we get home, Gus?”

He chuckles, but the sad undertone is evident.

“Not really. I have nowhere to go. Our goal and our ship was everything I had, and now that it's gone...” he trails off, not sure how to continue.

Spectra can sort of sympathize. Sure, he has his sister, but still. He feels like he's been through too much. Can he ever go back?

He realizes he doesn't want to. What he gained on this journey means so much to him, he doesn't want to leave it behind. He wants to hold on to it.

What he doesn't realize at first, is that his desire to hold on has travelled over to the physical world, where his hand moved to rest over Gus'. And when he does feel the warm fingers between his own, he can't pull back anymore.

They fit together perfectly.

“What we have means everything to me too,” he finds himself saying. “I don't want to go back to who I used to be. That wasn't me. I live for this, Gus. For our home, for our research. For you.”

There. He said it.

He dares to sneak a glance at Gus, only to find out he is staring right back. Mouth open in a mute gasp, cheeks flushed red.

Gus doesn't know what to say. He has told and proven to Spectra numerous times that he only lives for him. But he never thought he'd hear him say that those feelings were mutual.

_Spectra won't leave him. He doesn't want to._

_He'll stay._

His mouth spreads into a smile. He can't help it, the relief inside of him is overwhelming. 

Overcome by happiness, he only notices he was leaning forward when his face is mere centimetres apart from Spectra's. The second thing he notices is that his former master isn't backing out. In fact, it's the opposite. His eyes flutter closed and his lips part slightly. Gus takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful Spectra looks with his guard down before cupping his cheek with his free hand and closing the distance.

Spectra's lips are everything he ever wanted and so much more. They're thin, but smooth like velvet and feel amazing on his own, fuller pair.

He doesn't go further than a light peck (still with a clear message), but when he tries to pull away, Spectra chases after him. A hand makes its way to the back of his head and pushes them closer. The kiss deepens, and a soundless sigh escapes Gus' lips.

They don't even notice that the remaining conversation in the room has gone quiet and that all eyes are on them.

They pull away with reluctance, but they can't put off their need for air any longer. They put their foreheads together, just admiring the view.

“I...” Spectra says breathlessly, “I think we need to talk.”

Gus agrees.

“Yes, we do.”

“Yes, we do,” a stern voice speaks above them. They flinch apart at lightning speed, looking up at Mira in horror.

“Don't act so surprised, Mira, like we didn't know,” Ace tries to calm her down.

“You did?” she asks.

“Of course. They couldn't be more obvious. You didn't notice?” he asks, but then realizes something and looks away, muttering. “Then again, that's understandable, considering...”

“I thought they were just teammates!” She defends herself, completely missing his last sentence.

“You think _we_ are just teammates.”

“We aren't?”

Ace lets out a pitiful groan as his face rapidly grows redder, and he buries his face into the backrest of the chair he is sitting in.

“So you've been dating this entire time?” she turns her attention back to them.

“We're not dating!” Spectra turns away, one hand covering the upper half of his face as a replacement for his mask.

“Yet,” Gus adds, which makes Spectra blush harder.

“Then why are you kissing if you aren't dating?”

“This was our first k-kiss. We haven't established the label for our relationship yet,” Gus explains patiently. He keeps his cool, and the little slip in his calmness goes unnoticed.

Spectra can't stand his sister's questions. How dare she humiliate him like that? He has to stand up for himself. He takes a deep breath.

“Gus?” he looks directly into his eyes. “Will you please go out with me when we get home?”

Gus smiles happily, but there is a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Sure. What do you have in mind?”

Spectra doesn't have anything in mind, and his panicked expression tells Gus as much. He knew, he just wanted to tease his former master a little bit. He's so cute when flustered.

“Hmm... How about...” he leans closer to Spectra's ear and whispers his idea. They exchange smiles.

“Sounds magnificent.”


End file.
